Ebony, Ivory, and Scarlet
by Freyja Elizabeth
Summary: Elizabeth Ashdown encounters Dr. Hannibal Lecter and falls into an unescapable nightmare, as the people she thought she knew show their true colors. Suspenseful and enthralling, Hannibal's conniving mind transforms Elizabeth's way of thinking.
1. Charmed

Elizabeth Ashdown's hands glided left and right across the glossy black and white keys of the nine-foot long concert grand piano. The melody coming to an end, the notes resounded slower and softer, taking the breaths of the well-dressed audience, who were awestricken by the beauty of sheer simplicity, enhanced by the passion of the musician. The last chord rolled delicately, as though played by a mother to her light-sleeping babe, sang in the air and poured into the very souls of all whose who listened. Liebestraum, A Dream of Love, having been concluded, Elizabeth took her foot off of the damper pedal, her hands floating off the keys and into her lap at the same moment. The spectators rose to their feet and applauded her marrow-warming performance that would've made Liszt himself weep tears of happy enlightenment.

She proudly got to her feet, which fit perfectly into her open-toed strappy heels. She walked three paces to the edge of the stage and gave an elegant low bow to the massive crowd, her cerulean halter dress lifting up a bit in the back when she bent forward. Straightening her spine once more, her flowing dress again returned to knee-length, and no longer showed her lower thighs. Walking off stage right, she held herself with confidence and grace, her curled auburn hair bouncing slightly with each step she took.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter stood in the front row of the large concert hall, applauding the woman like most everyone else who had heard her inspiring performance. His pale blue eyes sparkled as the lights of the enormous room were brightened once more with the close of the concert. Hundreds of people poured out of the concert hall and into the lobby, where hors d'oeuvres were being served to the guests. A swarm of black tuxedoes with their variously colored partners slowly filed out of the exits. Dr. Lecter had no such partner with him. He was alone, but content to be submerged in the gorgeous expression of Elizabeth Ashdown, the concert pianist who had kissed everyone's hearts in the deepest of places.

He could still see her clearly in his mind. Her proud and confident posture, her sophisticated features and dress, the way her fair skin was contrasted by the ebony shine of the piano and the darkness of the hall. Because he sat in the front row, the doctor had a perfect view of her facial expressions. She never blushed once during the song to signify that she hadn't played something how she planned to, but instead kept her eyes closed for certain climaxes in the piece, letting the music sponge up her emotions. Throughout the entire concert, she kept her composure and played the piece perfectly, with more passion than Dr. Lecter's cd player could offer, he noted. Hannibal made his way to the lobby, following the tidal wave of audience members ebbing the velvet concert seats due to the overpopulation of the aisles. After a few minutes, he passed through a pair of tall double doors being held open by two attendants in matching red suits. Once in the lobby, he headed for the few unoccupied couches, where the musicians would surely come and sit.

Sure enough, not long after the doctor had taken his seat, had the confident miss Ashdown glided to the lounge area with a few other pianists who performed in the show. One of them, a sun-kissed man with brown eyes, silver stud earrings, and black hair pulled neatly into a ponytail, had played Deux Arabesques, by Claude DeBussy. He slouched a bit, his lime green tie not laying quite straight as he hung by Elizabeth's left side. The other was a man with golden blonde hair that was also pulled back into a ponytail, but with his bangs still down. He had blue rings in his ears which matched his tie, and made his equally blue eyes stand out. He had played Bach's Goldberg Variations, a long-time favorite of Dr. Lecter's.

Elizabeth sat down on the white padded couch directly across from Dr. Lecter. Not a sound was heard when her body came in contact with the seat, but as soon as she touched down on the cushion, a scent of pomegranate and vanilla hazelnut wafted up into the air and peaked the doctor's interest. The black-haired young man plopped down beside her, while the blonde man with the blue tie stood tilted toward Elizabeth.

"Lady Elizabeth," he spoke eloquently with a slight bow, "Shall I fetch some drinks?"

Elizabeth smiled warmly, her brilliant white teeth showing as she said, "That would be nice, Loki; how kind of you." She pulled her red-brown hair behind her ear on her left side, and cocked her had slightly to the right. "Would you like something, sir?" she inquired of the doctor, not wanting to leave him out. He appeared to be alone as it was, after all, and a little kindness goes a long way.

Dr. Lecter smiled, showing off his small white teeth, his light blue eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. "How thoughtful of you," he accepted, "that would be wonderful. A nice Chianti sounds simply exquisite, thank you."

"You are quite welcome, sir," she said with a smile. "Loki, a Chianti for the nice man."

"But of course," Loki obeyed, bowing to Hannibal and Elizabeth. "I will be back momentarily." And with that, he went to retrieve drinks for the four of them.

Elizabeth spoke before the doctor could say anything. "My friend will be right back with our drinks. My name is Elizabeth Ashdown, and this is Shika. To whom do I owe this pleasure?" Her green and blue eyes lit up as she folded her fingers in her lap.

"My name is Hannibal Lecter," he answered, nodding his head forward. "Charmed."


	2. Bella Notte

"Mr. Lecter," Elizabeth started, centering her head once more from its previously tilted position, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I must say, your face seems so familiar; have we met before? Maybe at a previous concert?" her thin eyebrow raised slightly.

"I don't believe we have been formally introduced, no. I have attended some of your performances in the past, and I must say that I find your skills quite remarkable." Dr. Lecter paid close attention to her reaction at his compliment. The girl didn't blush or look away uncomfortably; she was locked in his gaze and her features remained calm and self-assured.

"Why thank you. It's always a treat to speak with another patron of the musical arts. Tell me a little about yourself." She said, trying to get a taste for what the inner machinations of his mind were composed of. Coming to these VIP events as an audience member were extremely expensive; tickets to just one of the shows were near a thousand dollars, and she was curious as to what this man did for a living to supply the funds that allowed him to attend such costly events as this one on multiple occasions. It would be bad decorum, however, to ask about the salary of anyone but the closest of friends. The doctor picked up on this, and obliged with a small goldmine of information about himself.

"Well," he answered with a sly half smile, "I'm a psychiatrist, and I came from a relatively prestigious family in Lithuania, so I have the ability to travel and enjoy the finest that the world has to offer. What about yourself? You said that your surname was Ashdown, did you not?"

"Indeed, I did," she confirmed, leaning forward slightly.

"A fine name, if my memory serves me right. Your family has been well praised in the past for incredible discoveries in the medical field, has it not?"

"You are correct, yes." she said, "My family has been full of well-esteemed medical doctors and such who have gone on to please the scientific society. I, myself, however, am content to play in concerts such as this one, as well as participate in Shakespearean performances and others of the same genre."

"Intriguing. And what about you, my good sir?" Hannibal said, addressing Shika.

"Well for starters," he replied, "My name is Shika Inaragaku."

_Another high-class family background…_thought the doctor, as he looked to the way Shika's arm was wrapped around Elizabeth's waist._ I wonder if they're betrothed._ Shika saw that Dr. Lecter nodded his head in approval, but didn't comment on the matter, so he continued.

"Although my family hasn't been directly involved in the medical field, we've made several donations to high-end research facilities. As for myself, I'm planning on using my money to live a peaceful life at home." Shika concluded his short introduction and squeezed Elizabeth's side. Just then, Loki returned with four drinks on a platter. Two red and two white wines, all visible by the crystal-clear glass stemware of the finest quality.

"My good sir," Loki offered, holding out the doctor's maroon Chianti.

"Why thank you," Dr. Lecter graciously accepted, enthralled with the manners of the young musicians. Loki then proceeded to serve the drinks to Elizabeth, then Shika, and finally himself. _Perfect,_ thought Lecter,_ First the guest, then the lady, the lord, and finally, the remaining butler. I'm curious as to where he ties into all of this; his manners are remarkable._

"Young man," Lecter spoke curiously to Loki. "How did you meet these extraordinary people?" _They seem too distant from each other to be called friends, but earlier Ms. Ashdown addressed him as such…Are they truly comrades, or is it just her politeness?_

"My family has always served the Inaragakus," he started. _So he's the man's servant and not the woman's…Interesting, considering Lord Inaragaku hasn't given him any requests; the butler has only spoken to Lady Ashdown as of yet._ "I have known Master Inaragaku since I was a child, and have been given the honor of carrying out his wishes." _He speaks well,_ thought the doctor._ Who is this man? _

"What is your name?" the doctor prodded, hoping to find some trace of his heritage. _He looks Norse, with his blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin._

"Loki Eriksson, sir," he answered, bowing his head slightly.

"Eriksson," murmured the doctor. "Your family must've hailed from the Norse lands, am I correct?"

"You are, sir." Loki confirmed, nodding his head, his blonde bangs falling into his eyes when he bowed.

"And your father," he continued, "His name was Erik, was it not?"

"That is also correct, sir." Loki said, solidifying the doctor's hunch concerning the butler's background. "In my family's tradition, as you must know already, the first name of the father is implanted into the surname of his son. My father's name being Erik, my surname is Eriksson, as I am the son of Erik."

"Not many people in this current day continue that tradition." Dr. Lecter commented, as the butler nodded in agreement. "You played Bach's Goldberg Variations, am I right?"

"Yes, sir." The butler nodded once again in agreement.

"I must say, that happens to be one of my absolute favorite pieces. You played it quite well." Hannibal complimented the young man, taking a sip of his Chianti.

"Thank you, sir."

"Where did you learn to play like that, if I may ask?" _It's interesting that a butler of a house would be able to play an instrument as skilled as he did. Most butlers wouldn't have the time to practice, as they are serving the members of the family._

"Of course sir," Loki once again spoke, succumbing to the doctor's interrogation. "Lady Ashdown has been mentoring me in her spare time."

"How truly generous," Dr. Lecter complimented, turning the attention once more to Elizabeth. _Why would Ms. Ashdown be conversing with Sir Inaragaku's butler, unless she is at his estate for something? She's engaged to Lord Inaragaku, no doubt._

"Yes, well," Elizabeth spoke up, eagerly taking the spotlight. "He seemed interested, so I obliged. It's really the least I could do for him."

A few seconds later, the tolls of a nearby church bell rang out, resounding through the hall and filling the room with its deep, rich sound. The crystal chandeliers above shivered with delight at the voice of the hearty bell. The previously contained swarm of tuxedos and dresses was released, and once more the people filed out double doors, but this time to leave the warmth of the carpeted building. It was midnight, and the show was over.

"Dear me," Elizabeth concluded, getting to her feet at the sound of the church bell. "It would seem that the event is over. Excuse us, doctor, we should be going." Shika and Dr. Lecter stood up at the same time, walking to the side of the couches and clustering up to say farewell. "It was a pleasure meeting you, I'm sure we'll see each other again?"

"Yees," The doctor said slowly, drawling out the three sounds of the word. "Yes, I'm sure we will. Bella notte," he said, bending down to kiss her extended hand.

"Bella notte," she repeated.

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! My sincerest apologies for the cliche cop-out toward the end...I realized I was doing it as soon as I typed it out. Just to get a few things off my chest, this isn't a romance, so there will be no Elizabeth/Hannibal fireworks later on in the story. Sorry to burst your bubble. This is placed under the categories of "horror" and "crime," and it's there for a reason. If you wanted to read a Hannibal-themed quick-to-start romance, (which-let's face it-really doesnt' suit his personality at all,) this isn't the story for you. On another note, the story shouldn't be so slow from this point on. Expect lots of action and unexpected twists. (Although if I'm telling you that there are twists, are they really unexpected?) Thanks for reading, and if you'd take the time to write me a quick review telling me what you liked/disliked, or anything else having to do with my writing style or the story, it would be much appreciated. Thanks!

-Freyja


	3. Lust

Three knocks resounded from the elaborate wooden doorway, just before Sir Inaragaku entered the music room. Loki halted his divine playing and rose to his feet. Bowing low, he spoke obediently, "Sir, how may I assist you?"

"You may sit down, Loki." the man with the chocolate eyes permitted. "We've been over this before; you are not a slave. Thank you for your concern, though. I will let you know if I need anything." Shika nodded slightly toward the blonde man, and continued walking closer to where Elizabeth was seated at Loki's side.

"Shika, darling," Elizabeth addressed tenderly, "What is it? Normally you are playing chess with your friends at about this time. Is there something wrong?" she sloped her head to the side innocently and stared at her love with royal blue eyes of crystal that could make the most brutal warrior go weak in the knees.

"No, love, nothing's wrong," he assured, now standing behind her with his arms around her delicate neck. "My father insists that I speak with him today, and I'm heading out to do just that." Pulling away from her neck, he held her face softly in his hands and looked deep into her heart-melting gaze.

"I'll return soon," he said, gently rubbing her fair cheek with his thumb. "You just stay here and continue what you were doing. I'll see you in a while." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Okay," Elizabeth agreed, "I'll see you when you get back. Please be careful."

With a nod, Shika exited the room, leaving Elizabeth to resume her lesson with the golden-haired beauty.

Although he was taking in what she was saying, it was only barely. After all, the man had a natural talent for the piano, and most of the things she was instructing him on were already second nature to him.

"It's easier if you play the tremolo like this," she advised, demonstrating her flawless technique to the still-learning student. "So if you're doing it right, it should sound something like…this," she played a few measures of the song, hypnotizing Loki with her breathtaking skill.

He watched her hands float about the keys, then moved his gaze slowly up her arms which had no sign of tanning whatsoever, unlike her sun kissed fiancé. Her shoulders were also unblemished and of that same magnificent complexion as the rest of her stunning body. Her slender neck was soft looking, as though it were composed of the finest silk, and was without adornment, allowing the looker-on to observe the fascinating splendor of her silken features. Just below her smooth throat was her perfect breasts, bigger than average, but not so big that they looked out of proportion. Just thinking of the tantalizing flesh that was masked by the black fabric of her dress was making Loki's thoughts scatter. No more was he focused on the lesson, but now gazed upon his master's wife-to-be with bedroom eyes.

His master's wife-to-be. No matter how much he wished otherwise, Loki could never be with Lady Elizabeth. She was the betrothed of his master, and he was just a lowly servant. But her seductive innocence called to him like the foods of kings call to a starving peasant. He wanted her more than anything, but he couldn't have her.

"Okay, Loki, why don't you give it a try?" she instructed perkily, moving from the piano bench back to her seat on the side. When Loki had taken his place, she spoke further, "Play from the beginning until the coda, and then we'll work on the next part."

He played with the elegance of a mountain stream, cascading swiftly down the land, speeding up and slowing down, turning slightly, expanding and contracting. Emotions overwhelmed the young Norseman as he rolled his hands gracefully along the keys. His thoughts of Lady Elizabeth affected his playing. Thinking about how she would be in intimacy, the music transitioned from mezzo piano to fortissimo at some of the more climactic moments in his mind. Before he knew it, Loki had passed the coda, and played through the entire piece.

"Wow, Loki," she exclaimed, "That was beautiful. Maybe you're the one who should be teaching me."

She uncrossed her legs, smiling at the accomplished pianist. Loki took note of this, and briefly eyed her legs.

Her legs are so smooth-looking, he thought, and just by them is her-

"That was amazing," she repeated, standing up. "Here, follow me. I'll get you a drink."

"Oh, my lady," Loki started, rising to his feet and pushing the bench in, "I couldn't possibly ask you to do that; you're too kind. I'm alright, really."

"Loki," she pouted, "You're always jumping to serve everyone. You need to think about yourself sometimes."

"But, Lady-"

"I insist." she argued, ultimately winning the argument.

Loki walked alongside his master's betrothed to the expansive kitchen next to the dining hall. Once they reached the beverages, Elizabeth poured two glasses of expensive maroon wine and handed one to the outwardly polite butler. He accepted it graciously and swirled the dark liquid in the glass a few times, before taking a deep whiff of the strong-smelling drink. After the lady had taken her sip, the blonde took a small sip of the wine, which was more powerful than he had expected. He looked at the unfazed woman surprisingly; she hadn't been affected in the slightest by the alcohol she had just ingested, unlike the butler.

"Thank you, Lady Ashdown." he said, trying desperately to appear as though the alcohol wasn't overpowering him.

"I've told you," she said, swirling her drink a bit more, "just call me Elizabeth." smiling, she put her glass down and crossed her arms, one stretched up to lean her chin on her hand. Loki took another sip to avoid any unneeded speech on his end, the alcohol submerging him with another intoxicating wave of dizziness.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, giggling slightly, "Your hair is coming out of it's ponytail! Let me fix it for you." When she made a move to fix his hair, he backed away slightly.

"How unsightly," he said rather uncomfortably, "I'll just go fix that. If you'll exc-"

"No, it's okay; I'll just fix it for you," she interrupted.

The butler stood obediently in silence as Elizabeth leaned over him, reaching her arms behind his head to untie his half-undone ponytail. The string came loose from its knot, falling limp in her fingers as his golden locks fell around his face. Running her nimble fingers through his hair, Elizabeth pulled his hair back into a ponytail, leaving his bangs down like he normally wore them. She needed to lean in a little bit to tie the knot in the string. Loki's breathing hitched when her light body leaned slightly against his for a brief moment.

"There," she said, pulling away happily, "much better." She took another sip of the strong wine.

"Thank you," Loki said, more gracious for the brief contact than the grooming of his hair. "But, my lady…"

"What is it?" she asked, concerned that he didn't like something about the way she styled his hair.

"Your curls are sticking together," he explained as she ran her fingers through her ringlets. "If you would permit me."

Elizabeth slowly brought her hands down, smiling cheerily. "Sure," she agreed.

He ran his fingers through her soft auburn hair, then moved his hand so it was resting on her ivory cheek. They stared into each other's eyes for a while; Elizabeth out of innocent curiosity, Loki out of infatuation.

"Loki," she protested, ignoring his hand on her face. "I don't think you know what you're doing."

"Elizabeth." he addressed lustfully with his eyes narrowed slightly and his mouth opened just a bit. He moved toward her, and she walked backwards to refuse his behavior.

"Loki, stop this. You're not used to the alcohol; you aren't thinking properly." she objected again, continuing to back up. Just as the blonde man opened his mouth to speak, Elizabeth's feet tangled together and she fell backwards onto the floor, the drunken Norseman on top of her.

"Elizabeth." he growled in desire, leaning in to kiss her exposed neck.

"Loki! Stop!" she demanded. "LOKI!"

He pulled his head up to look down at her, an eyebrow raised in misunderstanding.

"Loki," she scolded, "_I am engaged_. I love my fiancé very much. I'm not interested in _anyone_ else. Get off of me."

Finally snapping back to his senses, Loki removed himself from the lady and stood to help her up.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lady Ashdown," he apologized, "I don't know what came over me. Perhaps I've had too much to drink. I assure you, it will never happen again."

AN: Hey everyone! My sincerest apologies for the long wait. I know this chapter seems like some meaningless sensuality, but I assure you, it's a very important part of the plotline that will produce itself later. Thanks for reading and such; I'd love to know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed, as well as other comments, advice on writing, opinions, and the like. You know where the review button is.


	4. Invitation

Dr. Hannibal Lecter dined solo at a black iron table on the outside patio of an extravagant French restaurant. Finishing off his stemmed glass of maroon wine, he wiped off the places where his mouth had been, leaving the glass sparkling and clear once again as if his lips had never embraced the cup. He stood up, pushed his chair in, and left a tip of fifty dollars on the table. The waiter who had served him had been extremely polite and attentive, and he quite liked the respectable way he carried himself.

Strolling down the sidewalk, the doctor saw several florists' booths, but one particularly caught his eye because of the astoundingly vibrant flowers it had for sale. He stopped at the esteemed booth, gazing at the breathtaking bouquets.

One bouquet in particular stole his attention. It was a simple arrangement, consisting only of roses, but they were a steel-blue color by nature, not by dies that cheaper florists might be tempted to give their plants more appeal. Each petal looked like velvet, begging to be sampled for the unique texture of a flower's petal, so appealing to young children. The shade of blue looked more gray than the sky on a clear day, but not as gray as it would be on an overcast day. It was somewhere in between; if the sky had frozen over with a thin sheet of foggy ice that dimmed the color a bit, that would be exactly the shade of these astonishing beauties.

In all actuality, the flowers rather reminded the psychiatrist of Lady Elizabeth, and her crystal blue eyes. The color was just like her crystal eyes, and the softness of her gentle appearance. The simplicity of the bouquet was not unlike the natural beauty of the woman, not common in the present society where plastic surgery and other alterations were considerably popular. Thinking ahead to tonight's concert where the rose was to be performing yet again, Hannibal generously purchased the bunch of flowers to give to Elizabeth.

The doctor sat in the same spot he did for the last concert, seeing as it was held at the same maroon-themed concert hall. Soon after he'd sat down, Miss Ashdown came to sit across from him, along with the familiar Shika, with his black hair in a tight ponytail once again. The lady had played a remarkable piece, the Concert Paraphrase on Dearly Beloved. It wasn't the typical song heard at recitals such as this one, but it was more remarkable because of its novelty. Almost no one had heard it before, but as soon as they did, they once again had tears streaming down their faces, and a loss for words. Sir Inaragaku hadn't performed, but instead came to support Elizabeth.

"Good evening, Lady Ashdown; Sir Inaragaku," Hannibal addressed with the grace of a prince.

"Hello," Elizabeth greeted, beaming. "It's wonderful to see you again!"

"Oh, it's my pleasure," he continued, "Here, these are for you." He handed her the steel blue flowers, which she smelled instantly.

"Oh, they're simply wonderful!" she exclaimed, delighted at the gift. "I don't know how to thank you!"

"No need," he replied, showing off his small white teeth. "I couldn't help but notice, though…Your blonde friend, is he not here?"

"He isn't, actually." Elizabeth answered, not showing a single outward sign of the relatively awkward feelings she had churning inside. Not a soul knew about what happened between her and Loki. "He's not feeling well, and I told him to stay home this time."

"Ahh." Sly as the doctor was, he wasn't psychic, and couldn't tell that something was wrong with the auburn-haired beauty, who was a genius when it came to hiding her emotions and putting on a happy face.

"Would you like something to drink, doctor?" Elizabeth asked, seeing that the doctor hadn't grabbed a drink already.

"That would be splendid, thank you," he obliged.

"I'll be right back then," she excused herself from the group.

"I can get it, Elizabeth," Shika offered.

"No, that's okay, Shika," she refused. "I've got it. Thanks, though."

Walking away, Elizabeth made her way to the concessions bar where drinks were being served.

"Doctor Lecter," the normally quiet Shika spoke up, "This may be out of turn, but could you speak with Elizabeth? She hasn't been herself lately, and I can't figure out what's wrong…Whenever I ask if she's okay, she tries to act like nothing's wrong…She hasn't been playing the piano lately, and it's rather surprising, considering it's her passion…You're a psychiatrist, you might be able to figure out what's bothering her. Could you speak with her?" The compassionate man's chocolate eyes looked dismal and troubled.

"That's fine by me," Lecter answered. "But if she hasn't told you already, I can't imagine she'll tell me anything while you're sitting here."

"I understand that completely," Shika admitted "I have to go to my family's research facility tomorrow, could I ask you to visit our estate while I'm gone and talk to Elizabeth? I understand if you don't want to."

"That would be marvelous," the doctor agreed. "What time will you be expecting me?" he asked, heart-warmed by the young man's love toward his fiancé.

"I'll be leaving around one in the evening, so twelve-thirty would be best, but you can arrive at any time you wish.," the pony tailed man answered, pulling out a fountain pen and a piece of paper. "I'll give you the address to our estate."

"Sounds good to me," Lecter obliged., receiving the small paper. "Twelve-thirty it is."

Elizabeth returned several minutes later with three glasses of wine, for Dr. Lecter, Shika, and herself. The doctor noted that she kept her confident air that she upheld during their last encounter. If Shika hadn't said anything to him, Lecter admitted that even he wouldn't have been able to tell that she was feeling different.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Hannibal said, raising his newly received wine glass.

"Not a problem, Doctor." she cheerily said, smiling brightly.

Shika took her hands into his, their skin tones contrasting like ebony and ivory. His skin wasn't as chocolate as his eyes, but it was tan enough that it brought out the fairness of his soul mate's complexion.

"Elizabeth, love," he addressed tenderly, "Doctor Lecter is going to visit us tomorrow for lunch."

"Oh that's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "I'm looking forward to seeing you!"' "And I as well," Hannibal complied, icy blue eyes sparkling with entertainment.

_How incredibly interesting things are turning out to be_, he thought to himself.

_AN: Hello, everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing! This chapter might've been a little slow, but I assure you that things are going to start heating up within the next couple chapters. I'd love to know what you think!_

_-Freyja_


	5. Arrival

_A/N: Greetings to everyone reading this story, whether it's accidental or on purpose. I haven't updated in a while, but this is the latest chapter, and I think it should be pretty entertaining, at least. It's leading into the next chapter, so forgive me for cutting off rather abruptly. Without further ado, I present to you Chapter Five of Ebony, Ivory, and Scarlet. Enjoy.  
>-Freyja<em>

* * *

><p>A butler stood firmly outside the doors of the Inaragaku estate, wearing a crisp, spotless black suit and a beautiful snow white camellia in the chest pocket. Hannibal strolled up the delicately engraved stairs, and was greeted by the fanciful servant.<p>

"Doctor Hannibal Lecter, I presume?" the servant asked, bowing respectfully.

"Yes, that's correct," the doctor answered, his pale blue eyes gleaming that familiar gleam that let some of his deadly intellect leak through.

"Lord Inaragaku has been expecting you," the butler announced, "If you'd be so kind as to follow me." He rose up again and went to open the expansive door.

"Certainly."

Once inside the building, the doctor made sure to remove his fedora, as it is common courtesy to remove your hat upon entering a building. The butler stopped near a wall-hanging hat and coat rack for Hannibal to place his hat on a hook. After the object was placed on the rack, the doctor continued to follow the servant through the noble home's interior. Music from a piano somewhere in the house resounded throughout the heart of the home, allowing the current inhabitants to gently breathe in the refined atmosphere that lingered. A medley of songs was dancing through the homes, including a few nocturnes by Chopin, some DeBussy songs with his signature "eighth notes-against-eighth note triplets" pattern flowing through the doctor's very core.

"Please excuse me while I fetch the masters of the home," the butler said, bowing to the doctor. "By all means, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you," the doctor responded, giving a gracious nod of his head to the well-trained servant.

Once the servant was gone, the doctor closed his eyes, listening to the mixture of tunes that was still playing. A bit of Bach, and the song made a smooth and professionally-done transition of time signatures, now swinging more notes, and slipping into the more upbeat genre of classic jazz. Playing through improvisations of a few classics, including The Way You Look Tonight, the song finished with My One and Only Love. Opening his eyes, now that the music had slowly closed to a stop, the psychiatrist took note of the perfectly-arranged details of his surroundings.

The place was expansive but simple, highlighting several traditional Japanese essences. A beautiful silk painting of several deer, surrounded by bunches of emerald grass, hung on the wall. Hannibal noted the detail that was put into it, considering it was done by hand with a small paintbrush, and continued following the butler. Finally arriving in an extravagant banquet hall, the doctor was impressed by the elegance of the entire room and its contents. The dark wood table had a plain, black tablecloth over it, with squared white dishes placed on top of beautiful avocado-green placemats. Putting all into consideration, the simplicity of everything made the layout beautiful.

Footsteps echoed from somewhere off to the left, and, turning his head in the direction that they were coming from, the doctor was pleased to lay his eyes on the butler who had greeted him at the entrance before, followed by the noble lord and lady of the house. As soon as the couple was close enough to the doctor, the butler bowed and returned to his position at the front door. Shika walked slightly behind Elizabeth, hands in the pockets of his black dress pants. Elizabeth trotted gracefully over to greet the doctor, cerulean eyes sparkling all the while. Her hair bounced with each step, large ringlets falling against her shoulders, and flying to the back of her neck from the wind of her excited stride.

Shika smiled entertainingly at his cheerful fiancé, closing his eyes in content.

"Hello, doctor," Elizabeth greeted, "It's wonderful to see you! I'm pleased that you will be dining with me this afternoon. Considering you're a loyal attendee of the fine arts concerts that I so frequently participate in, I'm overjoyed that I have the opportunity to get to know you a little better."

"Oh, you're too kind," Hannibal denied playfully, nodding his head politely, "I'm also looking forward to learning a bit about the inner machinations of your mind."

Shika stepped forward, next to Elizabeth, wrapping his arm around her slender waist. "Welcome to my estate, Dr. Lecter," he hailed, "I hope the interior design is to your liking; several of the paintings and other items throughout the household have been cherished by my family throughout the generations. Although it is a bit rustic, the décor seems to have grown on me over the years."

"Ahh, yes," the psychiatrist praised, flashing his signature smile, "I recognize the style. Believe it or not, but I actually have a tie or two to Japan. I quite enjoy the ornamentation of your home."

"Thank you, doctor," Shika acknowledged. "We'll be having lunch in a few minutes. Do you have any allergies or preferences concerning food?"

"Not at all," Hannibal replied, "I appreciate your concern."

"Oh, but of course," Shika answered cheerily, "If you'll follow me," he said, gesturing toward the doctor, "We'll be dining in a smaller room, this way."

Shika led the trio through to an adjoined room, separated from the larger banquet hall by some silky black taffeta curtains. The room was considerably smaller to the previous one. There was a round table off to the side, covered in a red tablecloth and set up with two black placemats and sets of shimmering dining utensils.

"Here we are," Shika announced, as the group slowed to a stop in the smaller dining room, "I will see to it that you are served the best cuisine that I can provide you with. My sincerest apologies, but as I said, I must be at my family's research facility soon; so I have to leave. I'll fetch the chef on my way out. Please, enjoy yourself." The princely young man gave an elegant bow of respect, bending in half, and taking his leave of his fiancé and guest in a most regal manner.

"You have my thanks, Sir Inaragaku," the doctor nodded in his direction graciously, as the young lord was pulling up a part of the taffeta curtain with his hand, "I appreciate your hospitality. Do take care."

"Thank you," he said, dropping the curtain, and disappearing from sight.

Elizabeth looked to her guest with a warm smile, showing off her stellar teeth.

"Well, now," she began, "Shall we sit?" She held out her arm, motioning to the small circular table and couple of chairs.

"Why yes, thank you," Hannibal replied.

Elizabeth stood still, waiting for her guest to take his seat first, but instead, the doctor pulled out her chair for her, and waited for her to sit down. She thanked him graciously, and took her seat, before he pushed her chair back in, toward the table. Walking around to the other side, Dr. Lecter sat down silently, not even making a noise as the chair was pushed back in.

"Was that you playing the piano just now?" he asked inquiringly, pale blue eyes containing a handsome twinkle.

"Oh, I didn't realize you'd heard," she answered, smiling brightly, "That was Shika. He enjoys improvising, so he plays self-arranged medleys quite frequently. I simply adore it."

"It was remarkable," Hannibal agreed, thinking back to the mixture of songs from earlier, "Do you play often at home, other than for practicing for performances?"

"Mmm," she thought, looking to her bottom-left, "Yeah, I do. Playing piano is my passion, it comforts me."

Noticing her eye movement and pseudo-hesitant response time, the experienced psychiatrist pressed on with his questions.

"How long have you been playing?" he asked.

"I started playing when I was around nine years old, and ever since then, it's just stuck with me…I don't know what I would do if I couldn't play freely."

"Do you play on a daily basis, or do you find yourself swayed by work schedules and emotional conflict?" he lured her, asking a more personal question under the disguise of a normal question.

That struck a chord in the young woman. She jumped ever so slightly at the mention of emotional conflict, and opened her mouth for a response, but lacked the words to say. The words hung back in her mind, prevented from escaping by a flashback to earlier that week. Mental images of Loki, straddled over her with his lust-filled eyes, filled her mind, and cut off her thinking process, if only for a moment.

_Interesting_…Thought the doctor, looking at the woman's stalled expression. _I seem to have sparked a memory. This is going to be an intriguing afternoon._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, there you go. Many thanks to JasperSelene Moonridge for helping me edit, and giving me her humorous remarks regarding my word choicing. I hope this chapter is satisfactory, especially after such a long period of time without an update. The next chapter should be up within about a week. Reviews would be fantastic, critiques would be appreciated. All questions, comments, and critiques are taken to heart, including constructive critisism. Thank you for your time and continued readership._

_Endearingly yours,  
>Freyja Elizabeth<em>


End file.
